Lost Hearts
Lost Hearts is the first case in Starlight Shores. Plot After graduating Police Academy, the player joins the SSPD. They are greeted by Andrew Ramone and meet their partner Linda Potters. You and Linda are sent to Paradise Hotel to investigate the homicide of Anna Vay, a teenage girl who was found without a heart. In the investigation you discover that Ella Maruke, a fellow student, was the killer. She and Anna never got along exchanging in several fist fights and verbal fights. Ella had a theory that the human heart could be powered by the right electrical charge but she realised she would have to have a human heart in her possession to test this she immediately turned to Anna. Luring her to the hotel room through bellboy Christian Henderson's phone she killed and removed the heart of Anna Vay and left her body in the Hotel Room. In the Additional Investigation, you and Linda have to stop a protest about schools caused by Theo Ryans. He says that School caused the murder of Anna Ray as Ella wouldn't have created a theory about the heart if she wasn't taught about it. Theo told the SSPD that he believed all children should be free of the hardships of school and that he wouldn't stop campaigning for his cause. After ending the protest you send Theo home and warn him against causing trouble again. Kim Arje also needs help finding her lucky Golden Microphone as she believes its the only thing allowing her to win competitions. After searching the bar the player finds a smashed Golden Microphone. Back at the SSPD the player fixes the microphone by pacing together the different pieces. When it is fixed the player and Linda give it back to Kim who supplies you with all you can eat free food. Beau Dotter, a fashion mogul, complains about a break in to his Office and the theft of five of his mood-boards. The player and Linda find muddy and dirty mood-boards by his Catwalk. Using the new Clean mini-game in the Forensic Kit you are able to recover the mood-boards and return them to Beau. In return he offers you his new 'innovative' outfit. Summary Victim Anna Vay (Found dead in Paradise Hotel, her heart missing.) Murder Weapon Stencil Knife Killer Ella Maruke Killers Profile *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer knows science. *The killer is left handed. *The killer has brown hair. Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect is left-handed. *The Suspect uses lip balm. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The Suspect knows science. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The Suspect knows science. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect has brown hair. Crime Scene Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Urban Skies Category:Starlight Shores